


A Different Kind of Reward

by hchollym



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Interspecies Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil and Bard want to reward Bilbo after the Battle of the Five Armies, but since he won't take enough gold and silver, they find another way. Threesome and Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I really went there. Because I can and because all three of these characters are sexy as hell in the movie. Blame Jackson. 
> 
> This is set after BOFA and is canon compliant, so it does talk about canonical character death. I didn't implicitly state this in the story, but I wrote this in the mindset that Thranduil and Bard were more than happy to reward Bilbo in this way, so hopefully it doesn't come across as dub-con on their part. 
> 
> You can probably find a plot if you squint, but this was mostly just an excuse to write a smutty threesome with these characters. There may be a little bit of a lean towards Bard/Bilbo in here, but that's just because I ship them like crazy.
> 
> On a side note, if anyone writes or finds another story with this triad, please send me the link! I would love to read one. Also, comments are always lovely <3

The Battle of the Five Armies was over, and the casualties had been great. Thorin and his nephews were dead, along with many other dwarves, elves, and men alike. It took three whole days to remove all of the bodies from the battlefield, and by then, almost everyone that was still alive had left the area. Only a few remained, aside from the gravely injured, and Bilbo Baggins was one of them. 

He spent his days tirelessly clearing the battle field and helping the injured in any way he could; anything to keep the thoughts of loss from his mind. He didn’t want to think or feel, because it hurt too much. So he distracted himself by keeping busy. He was just going through the motions, and the days passed in a daze. 

Bilbo was heartbroken. The company had come so far and overcome so much on the quest, and yet it was all for nothing. Erebor was reclaimed, yes, but its king and rightful heirs were gone. Dain was a fair and noble dwarf, and he would make a fine king, but he wasn’t Thorin, or even Fili or Kili. Dain hadn’t traveled across Middle-earth, facing trolls, spiders, and dragons alike to reclaim his homeland for his people only to die before he could ever see it restored. It wasn’t fair. 

Thorin’s funeral had been the day before, and Bilbo had cried until there were no more tears left to shed. Now he just felt numb and cold inside, and he was ready to go home. He couldn’t be there anymore; not after what happened. It was too painful. He would have never guessed at the beginning of the quest that he would grow to care so deeply for the dwarves. They were his friends, and now three of them were gone. 

Gandalf had been patiently waiting for Bilbo to be ready to return to the Shire, and now it was finally time. They were to leave the next morning, and Bilbo was determined to rest as much as possible in preparation of the long journey ahead of him. As he was about to lie down for the night, an elf appeared at the entrance of his tent.

“Bilbo Baggins, King Thranduil requests an audience with you.” Bilbo sighed heavily, silently mourning the rest that he would be missing out on, before following the elf out into the cold night air. As much as he wanted to sleep, he would never be so rude as to reject the king’s ‘invitation’. That was hardly proper after all. The elf stopped in front of the king’s personal tent, which was at least double the size of any other tent on the field. He motioned for the hobbit to enter, and Bilbo pushed his way inside tiredly. 

The tent was roomy with large blankets sprawled across the floor in a make-shift bed, and a row of weapons, organized and cleaned, sitting beside it. Bilbo eyed the weapons wearily, noting just how many there were. Bard and Thranduil were standing beside one another, and they both turned to face him as he entered.

“You wished to see me?” He began, and Thranduil nodded calmly in reply. 

“We have heard that you are leaving tomorrow. We wish to thank you again before you go, for I meant what I said before; you are truly worthy of wearing the armor of elf-princes, and that is not something that I say lightly to a creature of another race,” he praised. Bilbo felt his cheeks color in embarrassment as he waved his hand nonchalantly. 

“Really, it was nothing. I was merely trying to avoid trouble for all those involved; that is all,” he retorted humbly. He liked compliments as much as the next hobbit, but such high praise from an Elvenking seemed unfitting, and it made him quite uncomfortable. Bard seemed to disagree with him though, as he shook his head grimly at Bilbo’s statement. 

“It was a noble and just deed. This treasure is as much yours as it is mine, and I wish to reward most richly of all, my dear Bilbo.” He used the term of endearment that Bilbo had bestowed upon him during their last meeting, and it made Bilbo swallow from the intimacy of it. He opened his mouth to protest, to tell them once again that he did not wish for more gold and silver seeing as he had no way to transport it home anyway, but Thranduil silenced him with his hand. 

“Since you will not accept nearly as much gold and silver as you deserve, then we ask that you to let us reward you in another way.” Bilbo’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He contemplated all of the possible meanings, but hard as he tried, he could not figure out the king’s words. Bard and Thranduil began to approach him, and his expression grew even more puzzled. He started to hesitantly back away, but they both bent to their knees on either side of him. He blinked in uncertainty, a frown settling on his face. 

“What are-“ he tried to ask, but he was cut off by Bard’s lips pressing against his own gently. He gasped as his eyes widened in surprise. He felt a hand circle around his waist from the other side, and then Thranduil was pulling his coat off. He recovered from his shock enough to jump away from them. 

“What the, I mean, what are you doing?!” He cried in surprise. He couldn’t wrap his mind around what was happening. Bard smiled reassuringly, and Bilbo had to admit that it was one of the most gorgeous things he had ever seen. He had only ever seen Bard look grim-faced, and the change from a simple smile was stunning. He fared no better when he turned to look at Thranduil, as the Elvenking’s bright blue eyes sparkled with beauty, and Bilbo found himself falling into them.

“Let us repay you in this way, O Bilbo the Magnificent,” the Elvenking said with sincerity and fondness evident in his voice. 

“Unless you do not wish to do this. Then you only need to say so. We would never force ourselves on you,” Bard added, his tone serious and his smile replaced by his usual grim expression. 

Thranduil nodded in silent agreement, and Bilbo looked between the two of them in wonder. There was no way that this was really happening. It was beyond the realm of possibilities. Bard and Thranduil were breathtaking; tall, wise and intense, but completely different in every other way. 

While Bard’s dark hair and eyes matched perfectly with his tan and rough skin, Thranduil’s piercing blue eyes and golden hair were coupled nicely with his pale, creamy skin. Bard was real and raw, whereas Thranduil was almost ethereal in appearance. They were like night and day; the sun and the moon; both beautiful, but in so very different ways. Bilbo would be lying if he said his interest wasn’t peaked. This was like the fantasy that he never knew he wanted. 

He swallowed and took a shaky breath, laughing nervously and running a hand through his hair. The Baggins side of him was waging war against the Took side. The Baggins part was screaming at him that this was improper and wrong, not to mention completely taboo. Hobbits simply did not have sex with two others at once, and especially not with two others of different races. On the other hand, the Took side of him was reeling in excitement and anticipation. If they wanted to reward him in this way, then perhaps he should let them. 

It was awfully rude to keep turning down their offers to reward him, he justified in his mind, and he had fulfilled his duties on the quest, so he really should be repaid in some way for his efforts. And the truth was that so much had gone wrong lately, and he was so upset and depressed that he needed something good in his life. He needed to feel happy again, even if it was only for a short period of time, just so he would know that it was still possible. After all this time, Bilbo was so far gone from the proper hobbit that he used to be that the Took side easily won out. 

“Well, I suppose I don’t see any harm in it. That is, if it’s what both of you want as well. I certainly don’t want either of you to feel as if you have to do this to reward me!” He added the last part vehemently, though the idea of the tiny hobbit pressuring a man and Elvenking to do anything was quite preposterous. 

They both smiled warmly at him, though Thranduil’s was a bit more intimidating, and Bilbo’s breath was stolen away. That was all the confirmation they needed, and Bard connected their lips again in an urgent, firm kiss; only this time, Bilbo was ready for it. 

He responded eagerly as he licked and nipped at the bowman’s lip, whose eyes widened in surprise. He clearly was not expecting Bilbo to be so experienced, and the hobbit was slightly offended by the thought. Hobbits were very sexual creatures, even if they didn’t partake in threesomes, and apparently, it was up to him to enlighten the other races of that fact. 

He expertly slipped his tongue into the man’s mouth, and Bard was brought back from his shock, returning the kiss with renewed enthusiasm. He brought his hands up to tangle in Bilbo’s hair as Thranduil nimbly unbuttoned the hobbit’s shirt from behind him. He shrugged the material off easily as the Elvenking began to kiss and suck at his exposed collarbone. He then pulled the hobbit’s trousers down quickly, exposing his semi-erect member to the cold air. 

He shivered and pulled away from the kiss, suddenly self-conscious of his own naked body when the other two were still fully dressed. He covered his chest with his arms protectively, and sensing his discomfort, Bard shushed him as the other two began to remove their own clothes swiftly. They were both quickly wearing naught but their skin, and Bilbo was left feeling self-conscious for an entirely different reason. 

They were both huge. Bilbo had expected as much, seeing as they so were much larger than him in every other way, but it was another thing entirely to actually see it for himself. What on Middle-earth was he supposed to do with either of them, let alone both? He didn’t think he could handle it. A wave of panic hit, and he started to change his mind, backing away nervously. Thranduil touched his elbow lightly, and the gesture slightly calmed the hobbit’s nerves. 

“As we said before, we would never force ourselves on you. If you want to stop, you only need to say so. Otherwise, we will do only what you wish to do.” His words were soothing, and Bilbo felt himself relax despite his worries. He nodded in acquiesce, and Bard lightly tugged at Bilbo’s waist to follow him. 

The bowman sat on the blankets and crossed his legs, pulling Bilbo down onto his lap. The hobbit’s back was flush against the man’s chest as Bard’s arms encircled him in a comforting embrace. Thranduil retrieved a small vial of oil from the ground next to his weapons and then sat in front of the pair. He handed the bottle to Bard, and the bowman coated his fingers generously with it. 

He held Bilbo’s waist with one hand and brought his other hand underneath Bilbo, nudging his cheeks apart. He swirled his finger around the hole, kneading the tightened skin when Bilbo tensed. Bilbo swallowed, and Thranduil pulled him into a kiss. Bilbo was struck by how the Elvenking even kissed dramatically different than Bard did. While Bard’s kiss was quick and passionate, Thranduil’s was slow and deliberate.

With Bilbo effectively distracted, Bard gently pushed one finger inside of him. He yelped in surprise, but it was muffled by Thranduil’s mouth. Bard nuzzled his hair gently and kissed the side of his head, and Bilbo was struck by the tenderness of it. He felt his muscles relax, and the pain was less intense as Bard pushed another finger inside and began to stretch his hole. 

The hobbit pulled back from his kiss with the Elvenking and focused on breathing steadily. Thranduil grasped Bilbo’s cock in his hand and began to stroke it lazily. He swept his thumb over the slit, and Bilbo moaned, his head falling back in pleasure. Bard added a third finger as Thranduil began to kiss Bilbo’s exposed neck, nibbling and licking the skin until it was red. Bilbo bit his lip from the discomfort of being separated, though it wasn’t exactly painful; more of a burning sensation really. 

Bard angled his fingers until he found a little nub inside the hobbit. He rubbed it experimentally, and Bilbo yelped and bucked his hips upward. Bard grinned at the reaction as he rubbed the same place again, this time more deliberately, and Bilbo moaned loudly. Thranduil was still kissing Bilbo’s neck, biting down lightly every so often, as his strokes remained slow and steady on the hobbit’s throbbing cock. 

When Bard added a fourth finger, Bilbo clenched his jaw and breathed deeply through his nose. Thranduil moved his mouth up to the hobbit’s ear and took the lobe in his mouth, sucking on it strongly. Bilbo gasped and moved his hands behind the Elvenking’s back to grip him for support, nails digging into the skin roughly. Thranduil nibbled at the lobe before flicking his tongue lightly into the opening of his ear and blowing a small, warm breath into it. 

Bilbo felt the breath all the way down his spine, and he shivered, a glob of precum glistening at the tip of his cock. Bard was rubbing the bundle of nerves inside of him quickly and mercilessly, while Thranduil kissed his ear gently and rubbed his cock slowly, and the alternating sensations were driving Bilbo mad. His breath started to come out in pants as he pushed himself down onto Bard’s fingers, desperate for more contact.

When he finally couldn’t take it anymore, he breathed out, “Please, now, I need, I’m ready.” He knew that his words sounded wanton and shameless, but he didn’t care at that point. His mind was already hazy with pleasure, and his body was aching to be filled.

They both pulled their hands away simultaneously, and Bilbo groaned at the loss of contact. The Elvenking lay down on his back and motioned for Bilbo to lie on top of him. Bilbo did just that, leveling their cocks together. His head was below Thranduil’s chin, which would make kissing him difficult and uncomfortable, so he settled for placing kisses to the king’s chest instead. 

He peppered kisses against the pale skin until he reached the right nipple, taking it in his mouth and sucking. Thranduil gasped and arched his back up, tangling his hand in Bilbo’s hair. With renewed confidence, Bilbo began to lightly nibble and lick it before moving to the left nipple and repeating his actions. He felt Thranduil’s body begin to tremble below him, and it made his cock throb to know that he was affecting the king so much. 

Bard grabbed the oil again and splashed it quickly and messily over his own erection before draping himself over the back of Bilbo’s small frame like a blanket. The hobbit felt the bowman’s body press against his back, but Bard was holding his weight off Bilbo with his knees and arms so that he wouldn’t hurt him. He spread the hobbit’s cheeks and pressed the large head of his penis against the entrance. 

Bilbo breathed deeply through his nose to relax himself as he tried to focus his attention on the body below him. Bard pushed inside him gently, and Bilbo couldn’t help but bite down hard on Thranduil’s nipple at the intrusion. The Elvenking yelped and gripped Bilbo’s hair tightly. Bilbo pulled his mouth away from the sore nipple and turned his head to the side, resting it on the elf’s chest as he breathed deeply. His hands were on either side of the king as he gripped the blankets tightly. 

Thranduil was caressing his back, coaxing him to relax, as Bard bent down to nuzzle the back of his curls affectionately again. Bilbo could hear the shakiness in Bard’s breathing, and he knew the bowman was using all of his self-restraint to go slowly, for which he was immensely grateful. 

Bilbo was tighter than anyone Bard had ever been with, and he wanted nothing more than to completely bury himself inside the hobbit and thrust without abandon. He had to force himself not to, because he knew that he would never be able to forgive himself if he hurt the magnificent creature below him for his own selfish desires. 

Thranduil began to rock his hips up, rubbing his cock against Bilbo’s, and the hobbit inhaled sharply at the contact. He moved his hands from the blankets to Thranduil’s sides, feeling and exploring the body below him. Thranduil’s movements became slightly quicker, rubbing their members together with delicious friction. Bilbo let his fingers caress the elf’s sides with feather-light touches that caused the king to shiver in response. 

Bard had managed to get about two-thirds of his shaft inside the hobbit before he stopped. He was not foolish enough to think that Bilbo would be able to handle taking all of him, and he was satisfied that he had managed to get as much inside as he did. He didn’t want to push his luck and accidentally hurt the much-smaller hobbit. 

He began to slowly pull out and push back in, allowing Bilbo to get used to the feeling. Bilbo’s body was trembling but his hole began to unclench after a few more gentle thrusts, and Bard took this as a sign to continue. He began to angle his penis in the same direction that his fingers had been earlier, searching for the bundle of nerves that had driven Bilbo crazy with pleasure. 

Bilbo was biting his lip so hard that blood was beginning to trickle out, but just as he was about to tell Bard to stop, the bowman’s member grazed his sweet spot, and he bucked forward into Thranduil’s body. He moaned as Bard began to thrust in and out, hitting that same spot over and over again. 

Bilbo felt like his body was on fire as the force of Bard’s movements pushed him against Thranduil’s body. The Elvenking moved his hand between them and grasped both their cocks in his palm. He began to stroke them together, and Bilbo whimpered. 

Bard’s head was spinning from the tight heat that was enveloping him, and he had to breathe deeply to keep his own release at bay. It felt amazing, and Bard couldn’t even bring himself to be surprised. Bilbo was magnificent in every sense of the word. 

The mixture of Bard’s penis assaulting his prostate and the friction of his own cock rubbing against Thranduil’s was enough to leave Bilbo writhing and gasping in pleasure, barreling toward his release. He was torn between pushing back against Bard and pushing forward against Thranduil, so he began to do both in a sloppy rhythm. Bilbo’s movements caused the bowman’s penis to push even deeper inside his hole, and Bard moaned loudly from behind him as his grip on the hobbit’s waist tightened.

Bilbo felt the heat pooling in his belly as he mumbled out incoherent sentences. His mind was dizzy with pleasure from the dual-stimulation, and it was so intense that Bilbo was sure he forgot how to breathe. His vision blurred, and he heard a roaring in his ears as he cried out. His body shook violently as his orgasm washed over him and thick spurts of white spilled over Thranduil’s hand and both their cocks. 

Bard’s breath became shallow and ragged above him as he pushed into Bilbo’s convulsing hole two more times before his own release shot deep inside the hobbit. The bowman groaned and shuddered as he tried to keep his body from collapsing on top of Bilbo from the intensity of his own orgasm. 

Thranduil continued stroking his own cock with Bilbo’s overstimulated one, but he sped up his movements and applied more pressure, sweeping his thumb over the head and using his other hand to roll his balls in his palm. It only took another minute before he reached his completion too, gasping as his penis throbbed and his own seed mixed with the hobbit’s. 

Bilbo’s vision began to clear, and he flinched when Bard pulled out of his abused hole and flopped down beside them in exhaustion. The three of them spent the next few moments breathing heavily and basking in the afterglow of their orgasms, their minds still reeling from pleasure. Bilbo was too exhausted to roll off the Elvenking, so he simply turned his head to face Bard. 

The bowman looked at him and smiled, and that smile was quickly becoming one of Bilbo’s favorite sights in all of Middle-earth. Bard turned onto his side to kiss the hobbit once more; it was sloppy and lazy, both too tired to put a lot of effort into it, but they couldn’t bring themselves to care. 

Thranduil bent his neck down so that Bilbo’s head was safely tucked beneath his chin, and the Elvenking kissed his curls in a gentle, protective gesture. Bard pulled away from his kiss with Bilbo to lay his head down, but he stayed on his side and threw an arm over the hobbit’s back in a half embrace.

Bilbo smiled slightly as he started to fall asleep, feeling completely relaxed for the first time since the battle. He was still heartbroken by the loss of his friends, but right then, in the arms of Bard and Thranduil, he felt comforted, if only for a moment. He would take that kind of a reward over gold and silver any day.


End file.
